


realization

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Love Alarm au, M/M, im sorry ):, it's kinda broken youngpil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Wonpil no tuvo valor de ver al contrario a los ojos, y antes de comenzar a andar, simplemente atinó a murmurar un "Lo sabía."
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 3





	realization

**Author's Note:**

> hola de nuevo<3
> 
> no suelo escribir angst, ni broken couples, pero el youngfeel que roleaba por un año acaba de terminar y me sentí en el mood para escribir algo así. 
> 
> prometo a la próxima escribir smut :P la nueva unit de day6 promete darnos mucho youngfeel que no sabíamos necesitábamos<3

  
  
— ¿Puedes encender tu Love Alarm? — Le pidió Wonpil en voz baja, su diestra tomándole por el brazo para evitar que aquel se alejara siquiera un paso más.—  
  
— No creo que sea necesario, Wonpil. Sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿no? No hay porque enc-  
  
—Por favor... —La voz del chico se entrecortó lo suficiente para delatar que se encontraba llorando, aún y si trataba de disimular con su rostro en bajo.  
  
El chico notó como el cuerpo ajeno se alejó lo suficiente para que con su mano libre tomara su móvil, aquel que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego de dar un suspiro pesado, lo colocó frente al chico, abriendo la tan afamada aplicación.  
  
Wonpil hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos fueron cerrados con fuerza, pareciéndole eternos los segundos que tardó la tecnología en hacer lo suyo y, cuando no escuchó nada más, optó por abrirlos, encontrándose con la clara decepción frente a sí.  
  
"Nadie en un radio de 10 metros te ama."

Wonpil no tuvo valor de ver al contrario a los ojos, y antes de comenzar a andar, simplemente atinó a murmurar un "Lo sabía."  
  
Quizá las cosas eran claras para todos, menos para él. O quizá incluso el lo sabía, más no quería admitirlo.  
  
Después de todo, dicen que el amor comienza a apagarse a los 180 días, ¿no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡muchas gracias por leer! 
> 
> pueden encontrarme en twitter como: @rubyssi_ :)


End file.
